Mizu Chijimatsu/Extremely Detailed OC Challenge
Basic Information Full real name: Mizu Chijimatsu Pronunciation: Mii-zu chii-jii-mah-tsu Meaning of this name: Mizu is the Japanese word for water. Although I know it is a real last name, I cannot find the meaning for Chijimatsu. Who gave them this name? Mizu was named by his mother. Does your character like their name? He hasn't ever put any thought to it. He's so used to it now, it'd be a shame if he didn't. Why? (answered above) Do they use their real name? Yes. Nicknames: N/A Why these nicknames? N/A Birth date: May 30th Sex: Male Gender: Male Physical Age: 18 Mental age: 18 How old do they look? 18-22 range. Mortality: Human (Do I put that here?) Species: Human Ethnicity: Asian Sexual orientation: Homosexual Do they mind this orientation? He doesn't mind it. Are they still their birth gender/sex? '''Yes. Appearance Body '''Height: 5'6 Weight: 135 lbs (I'm pretty sure this is around average?) Cup Size: N/A Shoe Size: Not listed, since I know nothing about shoe sizes. General body health: Average Body cleanliness: Mizu keeps his hygiene up every day. Physical Diseases/illnesses: N/A Body build: Average Posture: Average Muscle: Average Fat: Average How many arms? Two Number of digits per hand: Five Dominant hand: Right Nails: All of them How many legs? Two Foot size: Unsure. Number of toes per foot: Five. Tail(s): N/A Wings: N/A Physical defects/handicaps: '''If extremely bad vision counts, yes. '''How did they get them? He was born with bad vision. To which degree do these impair them? Without his glasses, he cannot do anything. Do they have anything prosthetic/artificial to make up for it? He has glasses. Skin type (skin, fur, scales, etc.): Skin Skin colour: Pale Freckles/spots: He doesn't have many, but most of them are on his shoulders. Body hair: Yes. Does your character shave their body hair? Yes. Scars: He has a few from average things. Tattoos: N/A Piercings/earrings: N/A Birthmarks: He has freckles, but that's really it. Other body modifications: N/A How/when/why did they get these features? N/A Blood type: A Face and Head Face shape: Heart Nose shape: Average (?) Lip shape: Average, although a tad bit thin. Lip colour: Light pink, similar to his skin tone. Ear size: Average. Hearing: A bit better than average. Tooth colour: White. State of teeth: Good health. Tongue colour: Pink, as normal. Wrinkles: None. Number of eyes: Two. Eye shape: Thin Iris colour: Blue Pupil shape: Circular Pupil colour: Black Glasses/contacts: Indeed Eyesight: Very poor. Eyebrows: A bit thin. Eye lashes: Long. Other remarkable features in eye: N/A. Hair length: Very long - extending to the floor when not in a ponytail. Hair texture: Silky. Hair style: Usually kept in a ponytail. Natural hair colour: Very, very pale brown. Dyed? N/A What colour? N/A Well-kept? N/A Is your character perceived as handsome/sexy… * … by other people: By his boyfriend, hopefully. * … by themselves: He thinks he looks okay. Accessories Jewelry: N/A Weapon(s): N/A Gadget(s): N/A Remarkable objects owned: He has a cool-shaped rock. Favourite object: '''His phone?? Background Past '''Give a short biography of… * … their childhood: Mizu had an average childhood. Nothing too notable happened. * … their teen years: Same as above, although he started Akademi High and eventually started dating Kouichi. * … their young adult years: N/A??? * … their adult years: N/A Birthplace: Shisuta Town Does your character have biological parents? Yes. Is your character an orphan? No How were they raised? He was raised to follow rules. Did they enjoy it? Yes. Biological father’s name: Arata Chijimatsu Still alive? Yes Relationship with your character: Common son-dad stuff. Biological mother’s name: Megumi Chijimatsu Still alive? Yes Relationship with your character: They were a bit closer. Sibling(s): Unnamed little sister Information about them: Still in middle school. Still alive? Yes Relationship with your character: '''Sibling rivalry. '''Any significance in your character’s life? Yes. Other family members: N/A Relationship with your character: N/A Have these people had any significance in your character’s life? N/A Pets: Leonardo DaPinchi (crab) Still alive? Yes Any significance in your character’s life? Of course. Friends: He had several friends at his old school. Information about them: They were very close. Are they still friends? Mostly. Enemies: N/A Information about them: N/A Hobbies: When he was younger, Mizu used to like reading. Recently, however, he has picked up birdwatching. At one point, he attempted to do rock climbing, discovering that he was a bit too clumsy for it. Are they member of any clubs? N/A Other memberships: N/A Other things they do in their spare time: '''He doesn't leave the house too much, but does enjoy a good walk here or there. Present '''Describe their place of living: His house is pretty nice, not too far from Akademi. It is two stories and is kept very clean. Where did they live in the past, besides their initial home? For a majority of his life, he lived in the next town over. However, halfway through his first year of high school, his family moved to Shisuta town. How many times did they move? Once. What effect did this leave on them? He felt quite sad he was leaving all of his friends, but took this chance for new opportunities. Are they married? No. Spouse(s)/Love interest(s): Kouichi Makoto Still alive? I mean, I'd hope so. Relationship with your character: Kouichi is Mizu's boyfriend. Would they cheat on them? Since Kouichi belongs to MonMonPok, I can't give a definitive answer. Has this person had any significance in your character’s life? Yes, quite a lot. How did they discover their sexual orientation? He talked about it with an older friend for a while, and eventually came to the conclusion that he didn't like girls whatsoever. Have they come out for it? Yes. Is it considered weird by the character’s relatives? Not that he is aware of, but perhaps by more distant relatives. Did the character accept this? He is unaware. Were they accepted by society/relatives? Yes, he was. Are/were they afraid to do so? A little bit. Love life: Taken How easily do they fall in love? He doesn't exactly fall in love very easily, but he does grow attached to others very quickly. How many lovers have they had? Four. What personality are they looking for? As long as they aren't toxic and they are kind, he doesn't really care. Have they been used before? Yes, once. If so, how and why? His second boyfriend only really had him around to try to have sex with him. There was no love on his part. That relationship didn't last too long. Have they used someone before? No. How and why? N/A Turn-ons: Oh no. As long as someone is sweet and patient, he is fine with them. Turn-offs: Mizu doesn't like anyone being too rough or forceful with him. He also really, really doesn't like his neck being touched. Children: N/A Are they illegitimate? N/A Information about them: N/A Still alive? N/A Any significance in your character’s life? N/A Pets: He still has Leonardo, mentioned above. Why? He loves Leonardo. Still alive? Yes. Any significance in your character’s life? Of course. Friends: His closest friends are Rui Shuu, Ikuichi Tsukuda, Shouhei Hisakawa, and Shin Kohaku. Information about them: They are very close, and do many things together. Are they still friends? Yes. Relationship with your character: Friends. Has this person had any significance in your character’s life? Yes. Enemies: He doesn't exactly have 'enemies' so to say, but he doesn't particularly get along with Nanami Kurogane. Information about them: They don't exactly have a pure hatred for eachother, but he can't stand her presence. Relationship with your character: They don't get along, is all. Has this person had any significance in your character’s life? Not really. Other significant people: N/A Why? N/A Has this person had any significance in your character’s life? N/A Current occupation(s): He works part-time as a library aide at the public library. Why? He just does it for extra money, as well as preparing for his future. Do they like it? Yes. Work-related Skills: Orginazation, communication, teamwork. Past occupations: He worked as a cashier for a few months. Hobbies: Listed above. Are they member of any clubs? N/A Other memberships: N/A Other things they do in their spare time: N/A Valuable things owned: His phone. Death date: Death place: Death circumstances: Was it the absolute end? Or was there something after that? Important events in their time: Personality and Skills Summary of personality: In general, who or what influenced their personality to become as it is now? Jung personality: Enneagram: Strengths: Weaknesses: How were they influenced in this? Fears: Why? How were they influenced in this? Phobias: Why? How were they influenced in this? Mental/emotional traumas: Why? How were they influenced in this? Worst thing that can happen to this character: Best thing that can happen to this character: Mental state: Sanity: Mental illness(es): Why? How were they influenced in this? Intelligence: Are they street smart or book smart? What contributed to their intelligence? Strong intellectual qualities: Weak intellectual qualities: Everyday habits: Personal rituals: Self-control: General Temperament: What angers them? Self-esteem: Optimist/pessimist: Drives and Motivations: Dreams: Good Characteristics: Character Flaws and Quirks: Pet peeves: Accomplishments: Faith/religion: Why? Was it their choice? Devotion: Do they uphold religious values? Philosophy: When do they feel at ease? When don’t they feel at ease? What embarrasses them? What depresses them? What makes them laugh? What makes them cry? Any specific reasons for the above answers? Eating habits: Sleeping habits: Do they smoke? How often? What? Do they drink? How often? What? Do they do drugs? How often? Which? Are they addicted to any of the above? Any other addictions? Why? Secrets: Darkest Secret: Why? Does anyone else know their secret? If yes, how did that person find out? How would they react if this secret were to be known? Mother language: Accent: Dialects spoken: Other languages known: Voice: Volume of voice: Other special things about the voice: Social skill: Outlook on life: Outlook in general: Activity: Adventurousness: Predictability: Responsibility: Tidiness: Cleanliness: Generosity: Manners: Bravery: Loyalty: Morality: Alignment: Why? Skilled at: Particularly bad at: Talents: Passive or aggressive: Physical fighting skills: Physical fighting style: Weapon(s) they’re skilled with: Specific attack(s)/weapon(s): Abilities: Signature weapon/attack: Has powers? Powers: How did they get these powers? How powerful are they? Any other things about their combat: Theme song: Personal quote: Opinions Likes: Why? How were they influenced in this? Dislikes: Why? How were they influenced in this? What is their favourite… * Colour: * Food/dish: * Dessert: * Drink: * Alcoholic beverage: * Taste: * Smell: * Season: * Place: * Holiday: * Plant: * Book: * Literary genre: * Movie: * Movie genre: * TV show: * TV genre: * Song (hypothetically): * Music genre: Do they have a particular reason for liking the above? What is their least favourite… * Colour: * Food/dish: * Dessert: * Drink: * Alcoholic beverage: * Taste: * Smell: * Season: * Place: * Holiday: * Plant: * Book: * Literary genre: * Movie: * Movie genre: * TV show: * TV genre: * Song (hypothetically): * Music genre: Do they have a particular reason for disliking the above? Past goals: Why? Were they accomplished? Current goals: How are they going? Related to the Character When was this character created? Did you make the design? How has the design changed? Do you roleplay with this character? Do you draw the character? Has this character appeared in any stories? If so, which? Category:WIP